As the capabilities of computing devices continue to evolve, the desire for increased network communication between these devices has increased.
Advancements and developments in device communications, such as the Internet of things (IoT), illustrate the desire to increase the network connectivity between computing devices. However, many computing devices are unable to communicate due to the use of different wireless communication standards. To increase communication between computing devices using different wireless communication standards, multiple communication chips and antennas configured to communicate using varying wireless communication standards may be installed in computing devices.